what lies ahead
by CrescentMoon09
Summary: ok so i suck at summaries but here it goes: Bella and edward are getting married but things start to come up that might prevent them from getting married when they want to and will bella's change happen BETTER STORY INSIDE READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

"Bella your going to have to tell Charlie sometime you know that right?" Edward asked his fiancé as they sat in his Volvo outside Bella's house

"What if he doesn't understand though….you know the last time something like this happened the vain in his forehead almost popped out and he grounded me for like eternity" Bella said, Edward chuckled at this, Bella looked over and glared at him

"I don't get what you find so funny about this situation" Bella snapped

"Love…that was because the mutt told on you about the motorcycle which wasn't a very good idea was it?" he asked

"No….but at least I didn't kill myself on it" Bella argued

"so are we going to go tell him or are you just going to sit in the car all night?" Edward asked

"I'm thinking sitting in the car until he forgets all about me is a better idea" Bella said, Edward sighed and before she knew it, Bella was at her front door

"Stupid fast vampire" Bella mumbled to herself as she put her hand on the door knob to turn it and go in.

"Bells is that you?" Charlie asked

"yeah dad its me" Bella yelled back making sure that Edward was still behind her

"Um dad can we talk to you" Bella made sure to emphasize the we part

"Should I sit down for this?" Charlie asked trying to be funny

"you can do whatever dad" Bella said scooting closer to Edward

"Ok so what is it that you want to tell me?" Charlie asked, but before Bella could answer him the door burst down and there stood Jacob black the last person that Bella wanted to see at the moment

"BELLA! You can not marry that- that bloodsucker" Jacob said not realizing that Charlie was sitting there

"JACOB BLACK OUTSIDE RIGHT NOW!!" Bella yelled furiously marching outside grabbing Jake by his shirt and dragging him outside

"do you even realize what you just did?" Bella asked

"Yeah I came to stop you…Bella he's not the one you should be marrying….you should be marrying me…I'll take better care of you then he ever could" Jacob said

"NO!! I love him Jake cant you ever understand that? I love you too just not in that way…its more of a brotherly love not I want to marry you love" Bella said

"Please Bella I'm begging you why wont you give me the chance?" Jake asked

"Because Mutt she doesn't love you like that…..remember that" Edward growled from behind her

"This isn't about you leech" Jake said

"JACOB STOP!!" Bella had finally had enough of this.

"Look I don't care if you aren't happy for me but I love him and if you don't agree with that then I guess this is where it ends" she said tears staining her porcelain face, she took off up to her bedroom and took out a suitcase then called Alice her one best friend who also happened to be a vampire and Edwards sister.

"Hello?" Alice answered

"Alice…can you…come…get…me?" Bella asked trying to hold back the tears

"what's wrong honey?" she asked

"Jacob…and….Edward" Bella said

"Say no more I'll be there in seconds" Alice said hanging up….Bella sat on the edge of her bed putting her hands on her face and breaking down into angry sobs

Within minutes bella heard Alice's cheerful voice

"Bella? Can I come in?" alice asked

"I guess" bella sniffed. Alice walked through her bedroom door and shut it behind her

"Let me guess…that boy….came over here and tried to proclaim his love for you only you told him that you were in love with Edward but he still didn't get it so he kept trying to persuade you and then Edward came into it and now they are probably fighting over you am I right?" Alice asked…bella nodded

"Well then I've got one solution for you" Alice said

"Please no makeovers" Bella said

"I say we go shopping and then have a girls night…movies, pillow fights etc" Alice said

"are you feeling alright alice?" bella asked

"oh yeah im totally fine but we do need to go over wedding plans" Alice said

"now that sounds more like the alice I know" bella said laughing

"Good now lets get you packed and back to my house" Alice said quickly packing her and then leading her out the door

"bye Charlie" Alice said

"bye dad see ya" Bella said quickly getting into the porche and driving off still watching Edward and Jacob go at it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They finally reached the Cullen's house in record time and Bella noticed that Edwards Volvo was already sitting in the driveway.

"what is there a short cut to your house or something that I don't know about" Bella asked

"no why?" Alice asked curiously 

"because his Volvo is already here and we left before he did" Bella said crossing her arms and pouting

" Are you serious?? Bella he's probably out hunting right now or tearing the mutt to pieces for trying to even persaude you to marry him instead of Edward but I like to think it's the first one" Alice said getting out of the car then going to bella's side and dragging her out 

"No…you…cant…make….me" Bella said trying to fight her off

"don't make me pick you up and carry you Isabella Marie" Alice said

"I dare you" Bella said, alice grabbed her and threw her over her shoulders then ran off to the house with Bella screaming on her back, they finally got upstairs and Alice threw Bella down on the bed.

"See I told you I would" Alice said

" Stupid pixie vampire" Bella grumbled, Alice laughed

"OK so lets start on the wedding planning" Alice said, getting a whole bunch of magazines from under her bed, when she opened them Bella noticed that Alice had cut out things and made charts

"Um Alice what's with the charts?" Bella asked curiously

"oh those are just different things, like what color the bridesmaids dresses should be, what shade, what shade of white the brides dresses should be, color flowers you know" Alice said matter of factly

"there's different shades of white?" Bella asked afraid

"oh yeah didn't you know?" Alice asked like she should have known this all along

"noooooo" Bella said 

"Well that doesn't matter anyways we'll talk about that later lets talk about a bachlorette party so how many do you want there?" alice asked 

"Does it matter?" Bella asked

"right well then ill figure it out" Alice said. Bella sat there for the next 4 hours going through every wedding detail there was


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

4 hours later

"Alllllllliiiiiiiiccccccceeeeeeeeeeee can I pllllllleeeeeeassssssssseeeeeeee go now I'm pretty sure my fiancé wants to see me" Bella whined she was falling asleep with all these details 

" fine you may go but tomorrow we go shopping" Alice said, Bella groaned while walking out the door and straight into Edwards bedroom. She saw him laying on his bed with his eyes closed and his arms resting behind his head. 

"_he is soooo hot I cannot believe I am so lucky to have him…he is my god" _bella thought to herself as she walked quietly in and closed the door behind her. She knew that he could hear her hence the crooked smile forming on his face, she quietly crept to the bed and climbed on top of him 

"Kiss me" she said

"is that an order?" he asked opening one eye, Bella felt herself melting with the way he looked.

"Hmmmmmmmm…..lets see, I just got tortured by a short pixie like girl with every wedding detail in the world and now my fiancé refuses to kiss me I think my life has been destroyed" Bella said dramatically falling onto the bed

"come here love" Edward said rolling on top of Bella and kissing her passionately, Bella felt her breath catch in her throat, she noticed the Edward was pulling back like he normally did but instead he deepened the kiss 

"Ahem" a voice came from the door Edward broke the kiss looking annoyed and so did Bella 

"can we help you Emmett?" Bella asked frustrated

"ummm I need to talk to Edward about something" Emmett said

"Cant you come back later please I am begging you the human is begging come back later" Bella said

"It's ok love I'll be back in a bit" Edward said 

"Grrr I will get you back someday Emmett just for ruining this moment thanks a lot" Bella growled as best as she could, Emmett just laughed

"welcome my klutzy little human" Emmett said in a baby voice then leaving

"oh and when I get back bells I have a surprise for you" Edward said

"you know I hate surprises Edward" she said 

"you'll like this one believe me" he said, Bella sighed and sat back on the edge of the bed seconds later she heard yelling 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CRASHED MY CAR?? WHY WOULD EDWARD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT??" Rosalie yelled

"ah now I know what he wanted" Bella said. Apparently Emmett had crashed Rosalie's car and wanted Edward to either A) take the blame or B) be the protector from Rosalie's legendary wrath. She saw jasper come into the room and sit down next to her

"how bad?" was all Bella had to ask

"You might not want to go down there for a while" Jasper said, Bella picked her backpack up

"Wanna play some cards while we wait then?" Bella asked 

"sure why not" Jasper said, for the next 2 hours they listened to Emmett's girly screams, Rosalie yelling, Edward and Alice laughing, and some painful howling 

"Got any 4's?" Bella asked

"nope go fish" jasper said

"you think their done yet?" she asked

"doubt it Esme's not even home yet to heal the wounds the Emmett probably has from her" Jasper said

"oh well its interesting to listen to" Bella said

"Yup got any 7's?" Jasper asked as they listened to Esme and Carlisle come home and Esme yell something about blood being on her newly painted walls and brand new carpet

"Where are jasper and Bella?" Carlisle asked

"oh Bella stayed upstairs and then jasper booked it out of here about 2 hours ago and haven't seen them since" Alice said

"ok well Edward why don't you go get them while we sort out Emmett's stitches…um where's his arm?" Carlisle asked

" I think it got thrown into the backyard and then his hand got buried into the rose bush" alice said trying not to laugh

"Alice Cullen this is not a laughing matter" Esme said, Edward laughed all the way upstairs to his room and opened the door to find bella asleep her head laying on jaspers lap

"so you have fun?" jasper asked

"Carlisle's trying to find Emmett's arm and hand" Edward said

"ouch that sounds painful but exciting at the same time" jasper said

" I see you two had fun" Edward chuckled

"yeah she's a lot of fun for a human" Jasper laughed

" I know I think I'll keep her around for a while" Edward also laughed, bella started stirring when he said this

"Love It's time to wake up" he said kneeling down next to her, so that their faces were almost touching

"mhm" she said quietly before rolling over and waking up

"I'll let you two be alone I need to help Carlisle anyways" jasper said leaving with a smile on his face, Edward crawled onto the bed and pinned her down. Then kissed her on the lips, he felt her face form into a smile

"you awake yet?" he asked

"hmmm maybe if you do it one more time I might be awake" Bella said smiling before she got the chance to get her second kiss her phone went off

"UGH I SWEAR I AM GOING MASSACRE WHO EVER IS CALLING ME" Bella said furiously, flipping open her phone

"HELLO!" she answered angrily, Edward watched as his fiancé's face went from angry to soft in a matter of 10 seconds

"Ok calm down Blaire. Now tell me what happened?" Bella asked, Edward knew that Blaire was Bell's god sister and that was about it.

"Yeah..ok…Blaire stay in there and don't come out do you hear me?" Bella asked seriously

"good and don't make a peep you don't know what they're capable of" bella said a few more minutes and bella hung up

"what was that?" Edward asked

"Something or someone got into blaires house and now both her parents are dead plus her little brother and sister" bella said

"oh god are you serious?" Edward asked

"yeah how fast can you get to Seattle?" She asked

"in about 20 minutes why?" he asked

"I need to go get her Edward she's only 16 and has no parents now" bella said rolling off the bed and running out the door

"hold on bella we don't know what we're dealing with" Edward said

"I don't care…she's my god sister I will do anything to protect blaire right now" Bella said grabbing her coat and running to the Volvo

Edward stopped for a minute to talk to alice 

"Alice have you seen anything within the last 10 minutes?" he asked

"Yeah I saw something I don't know what it was though…there was a girl and she was crying begging someone to let her live" alice said frightned 

"what did that person look like because bella just got a call from her god sister and its happening what you saw I just need to know what we're dealing with "Edward said

"Why don't you get Emmett to help you?" alice asked

"didn't Emmett get his arm and hand ripped off" Edward asked curiously 

"yeah but im pretty sure he's done getting patched up" alice said 

"Ok EMMETT WE NEED YOU" Edward yelled, Emmett came bounding down the stairs 

"what up little bro?"Emmett asked

"We need you to come with us to seattle it's a long story and we'll explain in the car so lets go" Edward said grabbing his keys and heading towards the door Emmett jumping in the air in excitement. 


End file.
